Ninja's Romancing Train
by Meoata
Summary: The ninja did something for a conducter and in return, gives Randy and Howard access to his train. A short, loving train ride for the two. Ranward.


**Romancing Train, Bring all the pain.  
Your weary heart.  
Romancing Train, Whistle again.  
Will be held gently.  
"Love is here." (bring all the tears and the pain right now, bring it out)  
Whisper it in my ear, until I fall asleep.**

* * *

Howard and Randy sat on a bench at a train station on a quiet night with clouds hanging low in the air, covering the moonlight. The two held tickets for a train they reserved by the ninja doing the conductor of a train a favour. Randy kept it a surprise until the two arrived. Howard was excited; train rides sounded fun to him. They then heard the whistle of a train, their train.

"All aboard the Trance Euro Express!" The Trance Euro Express is an alternate name of the train so only those with Randy and Howard's ticket can go on. They walked towards the conductor and showed him the tickets. "Have a nice ride." The two smiled.

"Thank you." They said before walking into the train. The carts were completely empty, save for the two. They walked into a little compartment with vinyl booths, sitting beside each other with Randy beside the window. The train started with a loud whistle, moving forward slowly at first.

"This is so exciting." Howard said, looking at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. Randy looked back with a giggle at Howard's excitement.

"Yeah." Randy agreed as the train moved onward, leaving behind the night time scenery.

Somewhere along the train ride, Howard felt tired, pressing his face against Randy's chest.

"Oof." Randy said in shock at the contact as Howard closed his eyes, hearing his lover's heartbeat and getting slightly intoxicated by the sound. Randy grinned before whispering into his ear, "Love is here." He continued to whisper into his ear until the boy fell asleep. As Howard fell asleep softly, Randy looked around until he saw the moonlight, showing the clouds outside the window. For a minute, Randy felt like he could just reach out to them until he broke through and soar.

Randy then looked at a compartment right underneath the window. Curious as to what's in it, he reached out with his left hand, opening it to see a small paperback inside. Randy reached for the paperback and opened it to the first page. As he read the old words that composed a romance, he turned the pages softly so Howard wouldn't wake up. They were at peace and they wanted to forget about the last stop on their journey, the end of something really sweet to them.

It took a little while, but they're finally back, their elegant journey, their dream like reality was finally over. The train whistled as it stopped back at where it started. Randy finished the paperback a while ago, placing it back into the compartment. As the train whistled, Randy shook Howard awake slowly.

"Hey, Howard. Time to wake up." Randy said softly to Howard.

"Uuuugh." Howard woke up slowly from Randy's chest, looking up at him. "That was a very relaxing train ride." Randy smiled, looking back at him.

"Sure was." Randy giggled. The two walked out of the train with smiles on their faces. Howard looked at Randy.

"Thank you for this, it was fun."

"Even though you slept the whole time."

"It was very relaxing, so sue me." Randy giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Keep your ticket with you so we can reserve the train for another night if you want." Howard smiled.

"I'd be happy to, thank you very much." Howard hugged Randy, forcing a giggle from the taller boy. He's like a big, short teddy bear. It's kinda cute.

The two walked over to Randy's home, entering it. They walked up to Randy's room before lying on his bed together, the two kissed softly before falling asleep, embracing each other like they're stuffed animals they cannot let go, feeling at peace with each other.

* * *

**Romancing Train.  
Romancing Train, Bring all the pain.  
Advancing with elegance.  
Romancing Train, We  
Search for beauty.  
Love is dreaming. (bring all the tears and the pain right now, bring it out)  
Let me sleep softly, just like this. (bring all the tears and the pain, oh yeah  
Romancing Train.)**


End file.
